Retracing Memories
by Asaki Naruto's girlfriend
Summary: If you have read any of my stories then you will now Asaki....who is me in the Naruto world....and in this story I lose my memories and Live with th Akatsuki for 3 years! Will I ever rgain my memories again! Well read this to find out!


Ok people this is my first fanfic that I have ever typed on my own

**Ok people this is my first fanfic that I have ever typed on my own!! WOW!! Sorry I haven't updated my first Naruto fanfic. 'Asaki: The Naruto story' It's just that I haven't brought my story to 'Bottlecaps's' house so she could help me type it….well any way in this fanfic…..well im not going to tell you what happens in this story cause you have to read it to find out!! But I will tell you that there are going to be new Characters in this one…I think any way on with the story…..but first descriptions about the characters and things about them!! w!! Enjoy!! (I hope it doesn't suck cause it's my first time typing my own story!)**

**Asaki's profile****: (I am Asaki…just wanted to let you know) **

**Name****: Asaki Hatake (yes Kakashi is my father)**

**Birthday****: July 5 (this my real birthday)**

**Age****: 10 (not my real age)**

**Hair****: Silver**

**Eyes****: Light purple**

**Outfit****: If you want to really see the way I look go to my web page at Deviantart the link is on my profile, so take a look.**

**About me****: Well I have an 8tailed wolf (Okami) sealed inside of me and in the winter I get wolf ears and tail(the ears and tail are snow white), I love ramen!! I am the #1 hyperactive, knuckleheaded Kunoichi of Konoha and I have the Mangakyo Sharingan (like Itachi) cause I was born with it! w!! I have a huge crush on Naruto but I haven' told him anything cause eim afraid that he doesn't like me! I can be reckless and get into a lot of trouble. I also have a little wild companion and also my good friend (since I was a little girl), she is my little wolf pup ****Yuki****. And she is all (snow) white, has eyes that are crystal blue. And she can talk...unlike Akamaru. Lol. **

**Kai's profile****: (This guy that I have a HUGE crush on at school, his name is Gene)**

**Name****: Kai Uchiha (no he is not related to Sasuke….but he is cute, Not Sasuke Kai!! w! Oh and he does know Sasuke and Itachi.)**

**Birthday****: October 12 (that's really his birthday and it's so cool cause Naruto's birthday is October 10! w!)**

**Age****: 12 (just like Naruto, and that's not his real age either)**

**Hair****: Dark brown**

**Eyes****: also dark brown**

**Outfit****: (haven't thought about that either but he does have a sword on his back!! w! But I will tell you what his outfit looks like when I think of one.)**

**About him****: He is calm most of the time but other wise he is funny, random, and crazy! He has 2 bloodline traits and I called it**** ByakuSharingan****! It is the Byakugan and Sharingan mixed! he loves dumplings! And he is really strong! (he is going to be in my team along with Naruto!) **

**And you know everything about Naruto so now what you all been waiting for MY STORY!! Lol!! Plz enjoy! This story is also in ****My**** P.O.V. **

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own Naruto. ! But if I did than Naruto would be all mine!! w BWHAHAHHAHA!! **

**Chap.1 Episode 1: "A trip to disaster!" Opening song "In the end" By:Linkin Park**

Light frozen rain fell from the sky. I was packing needed items, as well as my I-pod and laptop, for an escape from home. My teammates and me have planed this for the longest time when we finally got a break from missions. My fuzzy friend Yuki lied on the bed as I continued to pack. '_Im so late!_' I thought to myself. '_Im turning into my father! At least with the being late part_.' The my father, know as the copycat ninja, came into the room and continuously patted me on the head then asked.

"are you ready to meet up with the boy's at the ramen shop?" My 'wolf' ear twitched to the question.

I turned and looked up at him as put my messenger over my body letting it hang. "Yeah im set to go!" I said raising a fist. "Im ready too!" Yuki yelled jumping up and down on the bed. I picked her up into my arms.

"Sorry Otou-san but I have to get going, Im already late as it is." I said then Kakashi pulled me into a hug. "Ok but please be careful and listen to Jariya. And don't get into trouble." he said. I smiled and hugged him back.

"Don't worry daddy I won't get into any trouble, I promise." I said pulling away and leaving the room heading to the front door. then Kakashi yelled out to me, once I opened the front door. "Oh, and one more thing Asaki, NO SLEEPING WITH THE BOYS!!"

My face turned dark red, then I yelled back to him. "You stupid perv. stop reading your porn!!" After that I ran down the snowy town to Ichiraku's ramen shop.

Finally after a few min. I got to the ramen sop and there I saw three familiar figures sitting with their backs facing me. When they heard my foot steps crunching in the snow as came closer, Naruto and Kai turned and looked at me and little Yuki in my arms.

"Hey guys! Glad you can make it!" They said coming up to me. I started to blush a little. Then Jariya came walking up to us. I looked up at the tall silver haired man then asked.

"Are we going to leave now or are we going to get a bite to eat?" he looked down at me and crossed his arms.

"No, we're leaving now." He said. "We'll get something to eat somewhere else." He added then started to walk away. I put Yuki down and we followed the sannin to the main gates of the village and headed to the next town.

On our little journey to Tanzaku town we stopped at a nice and warm teahouse for a snack. My tail waved side-to-side angtiosly for the order of sweet dumplings, rice balls, and warm tea to come. Naruto-kun and I sat together on one side of the table as Kai-kun and Jariya sat across from us. The waitress came back to the table that we sat at and set the sweet treats and green filled cups on the table then left.

My hand shot out to grab the nice sweet treat on the stick, but Kai–Kun slapped my hand away and shook his head. "No Asaki, you can't eat dumplings cause then you'll get hyper and we can't let that happen again." He said then handed me a rice ball. I looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Please Kai-kun!! Just one!" I begged. He looked at me with as nervous look as a sweat dropped formed on his face.

"Ack!" '_Not her puppy dog pout!_' He thought. '_No I must resist!_'

"No Asaki, Im not letting you get hyper on our vacation." He said.

"Hum! Your no fun!" I said turning away.

'_Phew! That was close!'_ Kai thought to himself as he sighed. Naruto was about to get a dumpling too but Kai did the same thing and gave him a rice ball as well. Naruto didn't complain and ate it. He didn't have much of a sweet tooth anyway. Jariya was staring off into space, deep in thought, as he drank the warm green liquid form his cup. After Kai-kun gave us the rice ball, he started to eat all the dumplings for himself.

"Ack! Kai-kun! Stop eating all the dumplings! Give me one!" I yelled reaching over the table. He put a hand over me face pushing me away as he continued to eat them all. Naruto couldn't help but laugh. The now peaceful and quiet tae house was filled with laughter and arguing. Jariya then stood up and put the money on the table. Me, Naruto-kun, and Kia-kun looked at him.

"come on you guys lets get going to Tanzaku town." He said smiling at us. We got our stuff and followed him out to the snowy covered path leading to our destination.

**At a 'Leaf' village entrance **

Two men, one sorter than the other, warring long black cloaks with red clouds and straw hats covering their faces, walked up to the village entrance where two guards stood. The guards looked up at the two men approaching.

"Who are you? What is your purpose for coming here to the village?" One guard asked. The cloaked men stopped in their tracks.

"Itachi-san, shall I take them out now or would you like to do the honor?" The tall man asked the short man now know as Itachi.

"…No kisame, we don't want to attract attention to ourselves…." He said.

"what are you to up to!? Speak up now!" The other guard demanded. Itachi looked up at the two guards, their eyes got heavy and the two guards fell to ground, falling asleep. Itachi and Kisame walked into to village easily.

"…Remember Kisame, we are only here to obtain the demon containers and take them back to cave with us…… that was our mission from Pain-sama…" he said before they disappeared into the village.

**Now Entering Tanzaku town.**

The town was filed with people in their coats and scarves protecting them selves from the cold as the enjoyed their winter festival. Jariya had a creepy smile look on his face as we walked down the full streets. I looked around as well and saw how many drinking and gambling places there were.

As we walked through the small little town, butterflies fluttered in my stomach, my was beating a little faster than normal, I was getting a bad felling that something bad was going to happen. But I didn't show any emotions that I was worried.

We finally got to a hotel after looking around. Jariya was getting the key to our soon to be room as me and the others waited patently. I couldn't help but to think of why I was getting a bad felling, I told myself that I was nothing and that I was only getting too excited.

Jariya turned to us and was about to say something till he gaped at a beautiful woman walking by. She winked and blew a kiss to him. His eyes widened with joy to her invisible kiss. He quickly handed the keys to Kai then said.

"Here Kai, your in charge until I get back, but stay in the room, don't go anywhere." He then took off after the women.

I picked up Yuki and followed Naruto and Kai to the room.

**On a roof top watching over us (damn stalkers, w lol.)**

"He-he this guy is more annoying than Kakashi was…..Can I kill him?" Kisame asked Itachi.

"No Kisame…we have done more than enough back at the leaf village with Kakashi and his friends, we don't need to cause more trouble…. now lets go get them before he comes back..." He said ten they vanished into thin air.

**In the room of the hotel**

Naruto and me sat on one of the beds as we played around with Yuki, and Kai sat on the other bed polishing his sword. I didn't realize it but I had worried look on me face. Naruto-kun looked up at me then asked. "Hey Asaki? What's wrong? You're so quiet and that's no like you." Kai looked up at us as he put his sword away. "Well.." Then I was cut off by a knock on the door. We all looked at it. It knocked again, I got off the bed and went to the door. "Im coming!" I said as it knocked once more.

My heart raced as my hand touched the knob, it felt like the butterflies in my stomach turned into bats that just saw the light and panicked for the darkness. I gently opened the door and looked up. When my purple lilac eyes met dark red Sharingan eyes, my body froze and my eyes widened in fear as I started to tremble.

"Come Asaki, and bring Naruto as well... you two are coming with us..." The ravened haired man said to me. '_What's up with this guy? He feels so powerful even though he's masking his chakra!? What do I do!?' _I asked myself these questions in my head.

Kai jumped up when he heard Itachi's voice and ran to the door. He pulled me behind him keeping me away form the ravened haired man. "Itachi Uchiha!? What are you doing here?!" he asked in anger when he saw the former Uchiha, who killed his loved ones, which stood before him. Naruto and Yuki came off the bed and stayed behind me.

"That is none of your concern, Kai. Now step aside...Or I will make suffer, like Kakashi.." He said to Kai.

My body stopped trembling and I glared at Itachi as the blood in my veins started to boil. The 2 Uchiha's looked at me as my claws formed into diamond hard claws, which can cut through stone, and my eyes narrowed and turned from their light purple to a dark purple.

"What did you do to my father!!" I asked angrily at the ravened haired Uchiha as Okami took over me. "I'm going to kill you!" I said before he could answer.

"You will not win..." He said calmly. Kai reached out of me when I charged at Itachi but I was too fast for him to hold me back. Naruto stood in amazement to speed that the demon, inside me, possessed.

Itachi moved out of the way when I came charging at him with my claws up ready to kill. But I ended up crashing into the wall in front of me. Itachi turned to me as I got back up.

'_Damn it! Asaki is going to get killed if we don't do something, fast.'_ Kai thought to himself.

"Asaki!!" Naruto and Yuki called out. Itachi had moved out of the doorway and into the hallway waiting for me to make my next move. Naruto, Kai, And Yuki came running out of the room when I charged at Itachi again.

Once I got close, enough for him, Itachi tossed me over him, by punching me in the stomach, sending me into the wall behind him. I hit the floor with a loud thud, Itachi walked up to me slowly. Naruto was about to come and help me but Kisame quickly pulled out his sword to attack Naruto, Kai drew his katana and blocked Kisame, Naruto stopped and stood still in fear at Kai's quick reaction.

Okami's power stopped controlling me and I turned back to normal clutching my gut and gasping for air. _'Danm it! ...Gasp...He's to strong for me!!' _I thought to myself trying to breath. Itachi stopped a couple of steps away from me then he whispered a word that only my wolf ears could pick up.

"Tsukuyomi..." Then I did that thing that you're not suppose to do when someone uses the Tsukuyomi, looking them in the eyes. My body froze as we made eye contact and was caught in his own dimension.

This truly was a 'trip to disaster'!

**Ok well I hope you weren't bored to hell with my crappy writing skills...you can tell me how it was by clicking that little button** **at the bottom and...I don't know...REVIEW!? **


End file.
